1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a powered oral hygiene device having at least two motors to vibrate the device head.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, electric oral hygiene devices such as electric toothbrushes include a single motor which drives a motion-creating mechanism, which in turn causes the head of the device to move during use. Such motion, commonly in the form of linear reciprocation, rotation or oscillation, enhances the cleaning of one""s teeth. Because a typical electric toothbrush includes only a single motor, the automatic motions of the electric toothbrush are generally limited.
As recognized by the present inventors, there is a need for an oral hygiene device having complex vibrations or movements at the head of the oral hygiene device to provide a useful cleaning or polishing effect for teeth.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed. The features, utilities and advantages of the various embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
Disclosed herein are various embodiments of an oral hygiene device, each having at least two motors to simultaneously vibrate or impart motion upon the head portion of the oral hygiene device, most beneficially at the tip. In one embodiment, a first motor is positioned in the handle portion of the oral hygiene device to impart a first frequency of movement to the tip of the oral hygiene device, and a second motor is located in a head portion, generally in a shaft or an oral hygiene attachment to the oral hygiene device, to impart at least a second frequency of movement onto the tip of the device. When both the first and second motors are activated, the resulting movement of the tip of the oral hygiene device may include complex, substantially random movements, depending in part on the frequencies at which the motors are operating. In one embodiment described herein off-center or xe2x80x9ceccentricxe2x80x9d weight motors mounted at different locations in the handle portion and head portion are used to create vibrational movement of the tip, with the specific movement of the tip being substantially random or chaotic.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmovementxe2x80x9d encompasses the movement of the tip of a single member, for example, a flosser tip, or the tip of a bristle in a group of bristles, or the tips of a group of bristles as a whole, or the operating end of any other attachment. It can also relate to the movement of the base portion of the particular tip attached to the device, such as the base of the flosser tip, which may move differently than the tip of the flosser due to the physical characteristics of the flosser itself (e.g., length, shape, material, and flexing characteristics). The types of movement contemplated by the present invention may include: translational (e.g., as a wiper blade on a car windshield); rotational (about a longitudinal axis, e.g., the motion of a drill bit, either continuously clockwise or counterclockwise or alternating clockwise and counterclockwise); oscillatory (back and forth along the same path); pivotal (about a single pivot point, or other structure allowing pivotal movement in many planes); and orbital motion (such as a tip translating around a center point to form a closed loop path), or any combination thereof. These types of movements may be reciprocating (back and forth, in and out, up and down), oscillating, or any type of generally vibrating characteristic. The terms xe2x80x9cvibration,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cvibratory,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvibrationalxe2x80x9d as used herein are meant to encompass any of the movements effected upon the oral hygiene device described above.
The movement of the head portion can take place in a single plane or in multiple planes. The movement of the various oral hygiene attachments used with the inventive oral hygiene device can be controlled, for example, by the position, orientation, and type of drive motor(s), associated drive linkage, the interaction between the motors and the housing, positioning structures, and dampening structures. A vibration focusing structure, for example, a rubber or elastomer mounting structure holding a motor in place, may be tuned to direct or dampen the movement of the head portion in particular directions. A pivot point constraining the shaft may also affect the movement of the head portion.
Different oral hygiene accessories may be attached to the oral hygiene device for use in oral hygiene, for example, a toothbrush head, a flosser tip (composed of either a single filament or a plurality of filaments), a tongue cleaner/scraper, a prophy cup for polishing, or other oral hygiene accessories. Further, a base unit may be provided for storing and charging the oral hygiene device, as well as for conveniently storing the various dental accessories for use with the oral hygiene device.
In one aspect of the invention, a power oral hygiene device is disclosed having a main body with a handle portion and a head portion. A first vibratory means is positioned in the handle portion and a second vibratory means is positioned in the head portion. The oral hygiene device also has a power means for providing energy to the first vibratory means and the second vibratory means.
In another aspect of the invention, a power oral hygiene device with a first motor operating at a first frequency and a second motor operating at a second frequency is disclosed. The oral hygiene device has a power source for providing energy to operate the first motor and the second motor. The motors are selected such that a ratio of the first frequency generated by the first motor to the second frequency generated by the second motor is between 1.3 and 3.
Yet another embodiment of the invention disclosed is a power toothbrush having a main body with a handle portion and a head portion. A first vibratory motor positioned in the handle portion and a second vibratory motor positioned in the head portion. A power source is provided for providing energy to the first motor and the second motor.
A base unit for holding oral hygiene device is also disclosed. The base unit is composed of a carousel with a plurality of chambers and a carousel cover, which is positioned over and covers the carousel. A means for rotating the carousel underneath the carousel cover is also provided. The carousel cover has an outer surface containing an opening. Access to the chambers in the carousel is provided through the opening in the carousel cover. A portion of the carousel is also exposed through the opening in the carousel cover, allowing a user to engage and rotate the carousel.
In a further aspect of the invention, a tongue scraper is disclosed. The tongue scraper has a head with a first plurality of teeth arranged in a first row and a second plurality of teeth arranged in a second row, spaced apart from the first row. Each tooth in the first row is separated from adjacent teeth by a notch. Similarly, each tooth in the second row is separated from adjacent teeth by a notch. Each of the notches between the teeth in the first row is positioned directly opposite at least a portion of one of the teeth in the second row. In this manner, no part of a user""s tongue is left unscraped when the tongue scraper is pulled in a straight line across the user""s tongue.
Other features, utilities and advantages of various embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings and defined in the appended claims.